Snow Shenanigans
by LuffyGirl
Summary: Marco, Ace, Thatch, Haruta and Izou have a snowball fight and a snow war. Lame summary but enjoy the story! XD


**Snow Shenanigans**

Summary: Marco, Ace, Thatch, Haruta and Izou have a snowball fight and a snow war.

Lame wad summary but enjoy the story! XD

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

"It's co~ld! It's annoying!" Thatch complained.

"Drink some coffee." Marco told him.

"I did already." Thatch was then hit with a snowball and looked behind him slightly annoyed. He turned back to Marco when he saw no one around. "Five times. And it's not even noon."

"Then quit complaining."

"But I'm still co…"

Thatch was hit with a bigger snowball which almost made him fall forward.

"Who keeps doing that?!" He said frantically looking around.

He then yelped when he was hit with a snowball half his size that almost buried him. Marco couldn't help but laugh while Thatch scurried out of the snow.

"Not funny." Thatch pouted. His eyes then widened when he saw a giant snowball fall right on Marco burying the phoenix beneath the snow. Now it was Thatch's turn to laugh as the first commander popped his head out of the snow.

"Not funny." Marco said getting out of the snow.

"Hey, guys having fun?" Ace asked from nowhere with Haruta and Izou at his side.

"It was you guys who did that wasn't it?"

"Maybe." Soon Ace was met with a snowball to his face. (A/N: lame wad rhyme! XD) He melted the snow off and looked at Thatch who held a snowball in his hand smiling. "I see how it is." Ace then threw one at Thatch who dodged it and it hit Marco instead. "Oops, my ba…" He quickly dodged a flying snowball and it hit Izou instead.

"Oh, it's on now." Izou said picking up some snow.

"Snowball fight!" Haruta announced and soon they were throwing snowballs at each other and dodged (tried to anyway) the ones that came there way.

XXX

"Look, we made a snowman!" Ace and Haruta said proud of it.

"I made a snow lady." Thatch said bluntly.

"Why the heck is she naked?!"

Thatch just looked away whistling.

"I made Marco!" Izou said standing next to his man-made snowman(?) with the head shaped like a pineapple and a banana peel (who knows how he got that so fast) representing Marco's hair.

"Must. Contain. Holiday. Joy." Marco told himself as the others laughed not helping his self-made mantra.

"Snowmen army~!" Thatch and Ace said loudly standing by a bunch of mini snowmen they made around the big snowman.

"How'd you guys make those so fast?" Izou said sweat dropping and then shrugged it off. "Haruta, Marco let's make some to!"

"Hey, three against two isn't fair!" Thatch pouted.

"All's fair in love and war!" said Haruta.

"What does love have to do with war?"

"… You're fighting for what you love!"

"We're defending a bunch of snowman."

"Exactly!"

XXX

"OW! THAT SNOWBALL HAD ICE IN IT!"

"WELL, THE ONE YOU THREW _WAS_ ICE!"

"You sunk my snow made battleship!"

"Can't we all just get along?"

"NO!"

"_What on earth are they doing out there?"_ Whitebeard thought getting ready to go outside.

"Jump the snow made Phoenix!"

"That's cheating! Stop them!"

"I worked hard on that!"

… Whitebeard went outside and soon saw Marco, Haruta and Izou trying to stop Ace and Thatch from getting to… Was that Marco's Phoenix form made out of snow? And a naked snow lady? And mini snowmen surrounding a big snowman? And a naked snow lady? Thatch must've made that one.

Apparently they were really into there game since they didn't notice there father figure standing there watching them.

"If you knock that down, I'll knock down your snow lady!" Marco threatened heading over to it.

"No!" Thatch shouted as he freed himself from Haruta's grip. "Neve~r!" He then jumped Marco from behind making them both fall back down on the snow.

"I'll knock it down!" Haruta said running to the snow lady.

"Ace, stop her!"

Ace didn't know what to do so he just grabbed Izou and just threw him at Haruta making her and Izou fall on impact.

It took all of Whitebeard's will not to laugh.

"Geez, I didn't mean like that!" Thatch said in exaggeration while Marco also watched.

"What the fuck, Ace?!" Izou said angrily as he got up from poor Haruta who was below him.

"Sorry." Ace said rubbing the back of his in embarrassment.

"Sorry, my ass! You o.k, Haruta?"

"I've been better." She said getting up and then glared at Ace which he didn't enjoy. "DOGPILE ON ACE!"

_Ah, shit._

Haruta and Izou jumped Ace (who didn't even get two steps away from them) and soon Thatch and Marco joined in and poor Ace was buried under his comrade's weight.

"What the heck have you all been eating?!" He said in a squished like tone.

Before they could get up, a huge, _huge_ snowball fell on them and everything went white and got quiet.

… … … …

Everyone's head eventually popped out of the snow and looked around wondering where the snowball came from. They then heard there Oyaji's laughter and spotted him.

"Oyaji, you ruined our game!" They all complained while getting out from the snow.

"I won the game so it wasn't ruined. Now get back to…"

"Oh, look an island!" Thatch said pointing to it. "I'm sure there's supplies that we need from it so let's get ready to go! Who wants to help?"

"I do!" Ace and Haruta said each raising there hand and then ran off with Thatch to get ready to 'find supplies'.

"I better go to, make sure they don't get lost." Izou said hesitatingly backing away and then turned and scurried off to make sure Thatch, Ace and Haruta 'don't get lost'.

"As if there really going to do those things." Marco said crossing his arms.

Whitebeard looked at Marco who looked back at him.

"You all can have the rest of the day…"

"See you at dinner, Oyaji!" Marco said taking off to his other siblings.

"…off." Whitebeard finished watching Marco who accidentally bumped into Thatch along the way and he chuckled. "Silly children."

* * *

Just a little random story I thought of, lol.

**Everybody: "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"**

Review, please! :D


End file.
